


Calm in the Storm

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fight through the Arbor Wilds Cullen and Evelyn find a few moments of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm in the Storm

They were so close.

So damn close.

She could feel it.

The rhythm of battle thrummed through her veins, as familiar as her own heartbeat but louder and pounding through her entire being, flowing through her as surely and completely as her blood. The sounds of the Inquisition’s soldiers, their allies, their spies, fighting together echoed across the Arbor Wilds. All in a desperate attempt to buy her enough time to reach the temple ahead of Corypheus.

Typically, Cullen had been both clever and cautious with his battle-plan, distributing the troops in order to block Corypheus’ advance in as many ways as possible, and yet not spreading the troops so thin so as to isolate them in small groups. He’d spent a great deal of time bemoaning the fact that the Empress had decided to join them on the field, necessitating a stronger presence around the camp than he’d originally intended. He’d spent even longer plotting and re-plotting her path through the wilds.

“You’ll stick to the path won’t you?” he’d asked for the thousandth time last night, idly tracing the route with his fingers as he’d pored over the map once more. She’d rolled over in the cot to face him, lying on her stomach, wrapping the sheet around her naked form as she did so.

“I always obey my Commander,” she’d purred, kicking her legs idly behind her. “You know that.”

He’d shot her a cautioning look, almost glaring at her. Then his expression softened as his eyes raked over her form and that smirk spread slowly across his lips. He’d chuckled huskily.

“How am I supposed to plan a war while you’re over there looking like that?”

She’d simply shrugged in response, turning to lie on her back once more, toying with a lock of her tousled hair.

“You’ve already planned the war,” she’d said, mostly to the roof of their tent. “You can do no more.” 

Yet, despite her words, she’d heard him continue to toy with the markers that represented his forces. Determining that more work was the very last thing he needed, she’d gathered the sheet about her and risen from the cot to join him at the table.

“You should relax.” She’d plucked the nearby cup of wine from the desk and taken a delicate sip before seating herself on his lap. Immediately, he’d abandoned his repositioning of the markers in order to hold her steady. She’d taken her time trailing her fingers across his bare chest before twining her arms around his neck, drawing him close. 

“I’ll have the very best of our men keep your route clear.” He’d said even as her lips had hovered a scant inch above his own. “It’ll be as safe as I can make it.” He stared straight into her (too close) eyes before leaning forwards just enough to rub his forehead against hers. “Just be careful. Please, please be careful,” he breathed. “We’re so, so close.” 

“We’ll win,” she’d told him, with all the certainty she didn’t feel. “We have to.” Then she’d lifted her forehead from his in order to fix him with a heated glance. “Now, isn’t there a better way we could be celebrating this night?” 

He’d caught onto her meaning immediately, grinning at her almost wolfishly, before slamming his mouth down hard onto hers and effortlessly lifting her onto the table. The map markers tumbled everywhere as she’d writhed and screamed and begged him to stop, begged him for more.

But he had been right.

They were so close.

She couldn’t fail now, she just couldn’t.

The sounds of a closer battle filtered through the general chaos. Unusually for her, this was a good sign, since it meant she was still on the path Cullen had set through the wilds. If she was following it correctly, the temple should be just ahead.

Signalling to Cassandra, Solas and Cole, Evelyn pushed forwards into the clearing. She found a small group of the Inquisition’s finest in close quarters combat, and behind them, the crumbling ruins of what had to be the temple of Mythal. 

She had been about to rush to the aid of her soldiers when Cassandra had pointed out an approaching squad of Red Templars coming from the right. Immediately she changed course in order to intercept them. She reached into the Fade, summoned the stone, moulded it into a fist and sent it hurtling in the direction of the nearest Templar. He fell back, splashing into the water beneath him and by the time he’d dragged himself to his feet, Cassandra was on him. 

Cole immediately slipped into the shadows passing the burly lead Templar and moving to sink his daggers into the archers who’d taken up position on the opposite bank of the lake. Solas was focused on Cassandra, keeping her shielded while Evelyn turned her attention to the remaining warrior. She dealt with him by sending a fireball right into his face, panicking him just enough to send him virtually stumbling onto Cassandra’s blade.

“Another wave!” Cassandra bellowed, yanking her sword from the Templar corpse in a shower of blood. They formed up instinctively at her cry, moving just a little bit closer together and just a little bit closer to the other squad of Inquisition soldiers.

Sure enough, moments later another five or so Red Templars burst into the clearing. She sent another stone fist at them as soon as they appeared. It hit the first Templar right in the chest and immediately exploded sending a shower of smaller rocks to pepper those beside him. She froze the next one just in time for Cassandra to smash the pommel of her sword firmly into his chest, shattering him in an instant.

She’d been about to send a spark of lightning though each Templar left standing when Solas gave a loud cry and dropped to his knees beside her. Fortunately the blood welling from the slice in his arm hit the water and became immediately and easily noticeable. She had but a split second to process what had happened, but she threw herself sideways just as the rogue appeared behind her, blades slicing at where she had been.

She rolled onto her back as she landed and kicked up, aiming for her enemy’s knee just as Cullen had taught her to do. He stumbled and she scrambled to her feet but her staff had been lost in the struggle. She cast about desperately for it. 

She was so intent on the search for her staff that she didn’t notice the rogue regain his footing and it was only thanks to her peripheral vision and instincts that she managed to catch the dagger he was aiming at her throat. However, she was by far the weaker of the two of them and he managed to force her back onto her knees, blade an inch from her skin even as her muscles trembled in a desperate attempt to keep him at bay. 

“Evelyn!” 

The strangled cry emanated from somewhere behind her but she didn’t dare turn her head to look. Suddenly Cullen was there, springing off of a nearby broken column and driving his shield into her assailant’s neck. The rogue Templar fell sideways and she scrambled away just as Cullen turned his landing into a turn, swiping his blade in his a deadly arc as he turned. The rogue’s quick reflexes allowed him to duck out of the way and just about avoid a beheading but his attempt to strike at Cullen’s leg was met by Cullen’s shield. As they fought she looked around for her staff, locating it just in time to send a bolt of lightning streaking across the ground and knocking the enemy off his feet.

A second later, Cullen’s blade sliced across his throat, ending his life.

“Are you all right?” Cullen called out, sheathing his sword and shield and rushing over to her. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently tilting her head first one way and then the other. His frantic, worried, eyes scanned her neck, jawline and cheeks for any sign of harm. She let him assuage his concerns for just a moment before wrapping her fingers around his wrist and plucking his hand from her chin.

“I’m fine.” She softly squeezed his fingers in what she was hoped was a reassuring manner before letting him go.

“Inquisitor, are you hurt?” Cassandra interjected, having aided the others in dispatching the remaining Templars before rushing over to join them. Cullen immediately rounded on her.

“Where the void were you?” he barked, paying no heed to the dangerous glint that appeared in her eye or the rigid set of her jaw. “You’re supposed to be protecting her. You’re supposed to be the one who…” He trailed off as Evelyn laid a comforting hand on his arm and Cassandra looked pointedly at the temple behind them. 

Cullen screwed his eyes shut for a moment. “Right,” he said when he opened them again. “You’re right, of course, you should press on. Corypheus has been sighted in the area; we’ll keep him at bay for as long as we can.”

He and Cassandra exchanged grim nods and equally grim expressions before she started towards the temple, the rest of the party trailing after her. Evelyn waited until they were a little out of earshot before turning her attention back to Cullen. 

"You will be safe?" 

“I’ll be careful.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I know.”

She paused. She wanted… She wanted so many things. To kiss him, just in case it was her last chance to do so. To drag him back to camp and order the entire Inquisition to surround him until the danger had passed. To stay with him as they fought side by side to save the world.

She knew she couldn’t do any of those things.

“Hey,” he said, softly cupping her cheek and drawing her attention back to him. He was gazing at her, concern shining in his eyes but his voice, when he spoke, was not lacking in conviction. “All will be well.” For just a moment she believed him.

Then he kissed her. Thoroughly and passionately. Crushing his lips to hers even as his thumb stroked her cheek ever so gently. He kissed her as if he were a drowning man and she were the air that could save him, and she could do nothing but be swept away by it. 

All too soon he wrenched his lips away from hers and despite her best efforts she couldn’t help but fall slightly towards him when he did. He steadied her with the hand that was still on her cheek, his gaze so intent that she could feel his determination as his eyes flickered across her face. She too, took this last chance to gaze at his features, trying desperately to memorise every feature, the exact shade of brown in his eyes, the shape of his lips, the pattern of his stubble. 

Everything. 

Then he was gone, turning swiftly away, effortlessly drawing his blade and stalking into the forests with his men following behind. She kept her eyes on him as he left, watching until the last of his fur collar disappeared into the trees. He didn’t look back but her heart thudded desperately in her chest the entire time. Fear for his life seeped into her veins so much so that she almost wanted to weep. 

“Inquisitor!” 

Cassandra’s sharp voice echoed across the clearing, providing just the right antidote to her catharsis. She turned back towards the temple entrance, gripping her staff all the tighter and moving to join her squad.

She could worry about her ‘happily ever after’ later. Right now she had a battle to win.


End file.
